Something About Caroline
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: When Caroline finds out a big secret, it could tear everyone apart, so Caroline keeps it to herself. But only makes a big mistake because miss Caroline just got herself involved in a big love triangle.
1. Passed Out

**A/N. I do not own the charactors, or The Vampire Diaries. If I did it would be Damon/Elena and Caroline/Stefan! This is my first Vampire Diaries story that is not all about Elena and Damon, so I hope I capture Caroline and Stefan well. This story will feature Damon and Elena together though, and they will get together later on, but mostly it's Steraline! Enjoy!**

**xXx**

**Caroline walked thruh the dark streets of Mystic Fall's. Bloodthirsty. She ignored and fought the urge to break down doors and tear her fang into helpless peoples necks. Sometimes she sat and thought to herself, thought about the people that no one would miss...the outcasts. At one time Caroline made a list of people in Mystic Fall's. Deciding which ones wouldn't be missed. Caroline hated that she thought like this. Like a monster who only wants to kill. Truly, she didn't. Caroline was trying to save every inch of her humanity, after all she doesn't want to end up like Katherine. **

**Caroline stopped, mid-street, when she heard a bush rustleing.**

**''Hello?'' Caroline whispered to empty night. She heard the bush rustle again. This time more violent.**

**''Who's there?'' Caroline questioned, this time more urgent and pushy. Caroline heard a growl. She felt her fangs extend as she prepared to lunge for whatever it was.**

**''I am going to say it one last time. Who's there?'' Caroline said once more. The growling and rustleing got louder and faster, then finally a wolf came out of the bush. Caroline noticed that this was no normal wolf, it was a werewolf. **

**''Oh, crap,'' Caroline muttered, before she took off running. This was the last thing that she needed. But then a thought accured to her. All the werewolves left. Jules took Tyler away. Could there be more? She thought. Then she saw it's eyes, it was his eyes; Tyler. Caroline stopped running, and Tyler stopped right at Caroline's feet.**

**Caroline hesitantly took a step foward, reaching her hand out. ''Tyler?'' Then a huge growl was all she heard, before she woke in her bed, with sweat pouring down her face. She didn't even know that vampire's could sweat? Well, guess you learn something new everyday.**

**''It was just a dream...just a dream...just a **_**nightmare**_**.'' Caroline groaned. Putting her hands on her face. Caroline heard her cell phone beep. She reached her hand out to her beside table, and looked at the caller id; Elena. Caroline pressed the 'send' button and greeted Elena.**

**''Hey, what's up?'' Elena asked. Caroline controlled her heavy breathing easily.**

**''Just woke up from a little nap. What about you?'' Caroline asked. She got out of bed and dug around in her pile of clothes, looking for her yellow sweater.**

**Elena took in a deep breath, then sighed. ''Not so good. Me and Stefan broke up.'' Elena confessed. **

**Caroline sighed. ''Need a girl's night? Me and Bonnie can come over right after school if you want?'' Caroline asked. **

**Elena sighed again. ''Actually, I've got plans tonight.'' Elena said, a strange edge to her voice.**

**Caroline paused. ''Ooo, got a date already. You cougar!'' Caroline said, playfully.**

**Elena laughed. ''No, actually. I've got to meet with Damon about some vampire problems going around town, not a big deal.'' Elena stated. Caroline noticed the hidden meaning behind her words.**

**''I didn't mean to eat the mailman, he came at breakfest time!'' Caroline said, in a playful voice. **

**''Caroline!'' Elena said. **

**Caroline smiled and laughed. ''Just kidding. So, is Damon your protector now?'' Caroline questioned. Finally finding the yellow sweater, she threw it over her head, grabbing her green vest.**

**Elena sighed. ''It's just complicated between me and Stefan right now. And I don't worry, I need you too.'' Elena assured her. Caroline smiled. Caroline threw he plaid skirt on.**

**''I'm glad,'' Caroline said. **

**Elena laughed, a shaky laugh. ''Elena, are you OK? You seem...different.'' Caroline said. Elena suddenly sighed really loud and then Caroline heard the dial tone.**

**''Elena? Elena!'' Caroline yelled.**

**xXx**

**Caroline burst thruh the ER doors. She found Jenna, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie sitting in the waiting room. Bonnie's head popped up when Caroline walked in, she ran over towards her and hugged her. **

**''Is she OK?'' Caroline asked Jenna, as she stood in front of her. **

**Jenna took in a shaky breath, the coffee in her hands was slipping. ''Um, we don't know anything yet. But thank you, Caroline for calling me and making sure I check on Elena.'' Jenna said. Caroline nodded.**

**''No problem,'' Caroline said.**

**Then the doctor walked up them, with a board in his hand. ''Miss Sommers?'' The doctor read, then he looked towards Jenna. ''Are you guys here for Miss Gilbert?'' He asked. Jenna nodded. **

**''Yes, what happened to her?'' Jenna asked. The doctor sighed. **

**''It's nothing to be concerned about. Probably just stress related, or perhaps she hasn't been eating right or at all, or it could possibly be lack of sleep. Do you know?'' The doctor questioned Jenna. Jenna stuttered. Caroline stepped up.**

**''Well, she hasn't been sleeping well, and she just broke up with her boyfriend. Her life is a mess right now.'' Caroline said. Jenna smiled to Caroline. **

**''OK, than that's your cause. Right now all she needs is relaxation and sleep.'' The doctor said. **

**''I'll make sure that she gets it. Can we see her now?'' Jenna asked.**

**''Yes, but only two visitors per visit.'' The doctor commanded. Jenna nodded.**

**''C'mon Jeremy,'' Jenna said, as Jenna and Jeremy walked back, Caroline sighed. **

**XxX**


	2. Oh, my gosh

After Jenna and Jeremy got done visiting Elena, Caroline went back to go see her, but she heard voices and she stopped in front of the door, listening.

_''Elena, I just don't like knowing that Stefan follows you around like a puppy dog.'' _That sounded like Damon? Caroline stood there, confused, but she still listened.

_''Well, he is my ex-boyfriend, Damon.'' _Elena snapped.

_''Yeah, but as your current boyfriend, don't you think he could stop?'' _Damon begged. Did I just hear kissing? Caroline thought.

_''Ssh, it's supposed to be a secret remember? No one can know besides you and me. Everyone would freak.''_ Elena said. Got that right. Caroline thought. It was silence from then on. Did she just hear right? Were they going behind everyone's back and dating?

Caroline pulled herself together. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Elena faintly said ''come in''

''Hey,'' Caroline said. Elena smiled. ''Hey,'' She greeted.

''You really freaked me out over the phone.'' Caroline said. Putting her hands on her hips.

''Sorry,'' Elena said, biting her lip.

Caroline smiled. ''It's OK. I'm just glad that your alright.'' Elena smiled.

''Yeah. It was scary,'' Elena said. Trying to sit up, Caroline came to the side of the bed to help her.

''Thanks,'' Elena smiled. She was smiling too much. Caroline thought. But Caroline returned the smile.

''So, who were you talking to?'' Caroline questioned. Elena's smile dropped.

''What are you talking about? When?'' Elena asked.

''Before I came in, I thought I heard you talking to someone. Vampire hearing, remember?'' Caroline questioned. I could hear Elena's thoughts now ''Oh, crap. I'm caught!'' Caroline thought.

Elena hesitated. ''Um, I was talking on the phone.'' Elena lied. If even Caroline didn't know about thier big secret, she still would have been able to see thruh Elena's lie.

''Uh-huh,'' Caroline said, obviously unconvinced. Elena looked down and bit her lip nervously.

Caroline stared at her. Until the door opened, revealing Bonnie with three cups of Starbucks in her hands.

''Hey guys,'' Bonnie said. Caroline and Elena smiled up at her.

''Coffee?'' Bonnie offered. Elena shook her head, Caroline nodded.

''It's cool in here. Can you go get my sweater, Caroline?'' Elena asked. Caroline shook her head. This was one of those things when Elena needed to talk to Bonnie alone, so she sent Caroline out of the room.

''Come on, Care,'' Elena begged.

''Nope, if you got a secret, spill girl.'' Caroline insisted. Elena sighed.

''Didn't all three of us make a promise that keeping secrets is out of the question?'' Caroline said.

''Like five years ago,'' Bonnie said.

''Yes, but we promised. Can't break it, Elena.'' Caroline said.

''She's right, Elena. After all we are your best friends.'' Bonnie said. Elena sighed.

''OK, OK. Caroline, I think I misplaced your shirt that I borrowed a long time ago.'' Elena said. Bonnie burst out laughing, while Caroline stared in shock.

''That was my favorite shirt.'' Caroline teased.

Caroline knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Elena wouldn't just kiss and tell. And Damon was no exception.


	3. Secrets Could Be Lovely

"**S****ometimes what we call love is just a settling of old scores, or a seeking of forbidden pain, or a circuitous path to the kingdom of cruelty, or she may simply have confused lack of captial with heroism while searching for rescue without knowing from what.'' -Anne Roiphe.**

**XxX**

Caroline had been nervous all day, lieing to everyone was a little harder than she expected. Bonnie and Elena had both been questioning her all day. And now of all people Stefan is! Right now Caroline was hunting with Stefan, her head was pounding and her hands were shaking.

''You know, a vampire can sense when other vampires are uncomforterable or hiding something.'' Stefan stated. Caroline gasped and jumped. ''Oh, and your jumpy,'' Stefan added.

Caroline hesitated. ''I'm not hiding anything really.'' Caroline nervously stuttered out.

Stefan was unconvinced. It was obvious. By not only the expression, behavior, and the attitude. Stefan gave a simple ''hmm'' and no longer pressed the conversation, which Caroline was thankful for.

XxX

Caroline went to visit Elena, bringing an ice cream cone with her. She stepped into the hospital room, finding a nurse hovering over Elena's arm, inserting a needle into her arm, Caroline saw the blood and it made her thirst strong, but she clenched it, knowing that attacking her best friend-or anyone- wasn't an option.

''Caroline!'' Elena greeted happily, as she turned her head from the needle in her arm.

''Hey,'' Caroline greeted. ''How much longer do you have to stay here? I mean you just passed out, is it that serious?'' Caroline asked as she dropped her bag on the floor next to the chair, and put the ice cream cone next to Elena's bed.

Elena crinkled her nose in disgust. ''I'm hoping tomorrow,'' She said. Elena felt the nurse take the needle out and leave the room. ''Privacy, yay,'' Elena said sarcastically.

''Apparently the attention on my ''unconscious moment'' is because they want to keep my stress level down and they seem to think that my stress is caused by problems at home.'' Elena rolled her eyes.

''What problems would you have there?'' Caroline asked.

Elena sighed. ''They seem to think that I have secrets, and carrying secrets is stressful. But I tryed to explain to them that if I do have a secret it is always carried with me, even to the hospital.'' Elena said.

Caroline raised her brow. ''Why would they assume that you have secrets?'' She questioned.

Elena rolled her eyes once again. ''I think the word was ''every teenager has secrets whether it's drinking unattended or being sexually active unknowly.'' Elena said.

''Well, those are your secrets there, tiger.'' Caroline teased.

Elena laughed. ''No, I don't have the normal secrets. My secrets involve vampires, werewolves, and love.'' Elena said.

''Love is a secret?'' Caroline asked.

''Well it might as well be. I am in love with a vampire.'' Elena said.

Caroline smiled. ''If only Matt could say that.''


End file.
